A Christmas In A Train
by Liza Daniels
Summary: what happens when two friends go on a train to a cosplay convention in Washington, when suddenly the train breaks down over a bridge between two cliffs, with no way out and tons of discoveries to make. Who fixes the train? Who do Liza and Elvira meet? What troubles do boredom lead to? read and review to find out. DOES INCLUDE LAVEN
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: Hey guys! this is a Christmas story for my best friend Elvira! Read and review and my a/n is going to be short because im actually excited for this story to happen :D)

**Part 1: "I'm Bored" **

"Hey, Elvira, why are we taking a train to Washington?" I asked curiously, not that trains are bad really. I'm not one of those people who always shout out 'I like trains' hoping to get hit by one, stupid people.

"Because Liza, we need to reach the Anime convention!" Elvira Rayne, my best friend in the whole universe, i'd do anything with her. She's amazing, short, pretty, and of course a really great story teller. She is actually normal height but to me she's short. I on the other hand am 5'9" and I think because of my last doctors visit I am still growing! She loves -man and pokemon. Go figure. haha.

"Ugh, Vira! I'm so freaking bored, and my butt slightly hurts. Can we go do something!? The seats are uncomfy come one lets go walk!" I pouted hoping it would work towards my benefit this time and not to my surprise. It didn't, no change there.

"No! Just sit there and be quiet Liza!" She closed her eyes and layed her head against the window. I sighed and realized that im the older one, by one year and we are on a train filled with COSPLAYERS. Some sat in their seat dressed like the anime they wished to be. I also just realized that, since im older i can do what i want. Even if the cost later is ghastly!

"I'm going to go look around, tons of people on board this train. Should be cool to look at." I stood up and grabbed my phone. I took a look at her to check if she was at least awake to of heard where I was going, she was. "Uh, Vira?"

"Yeah?" She replied, although she did sound annoyed, go figure I always upset her some way or form.

"I'll be right back, text me if you need me okay?" I watched her closely, she just looked out the window.

"Kay." She rolled on her side and pressed her face against the cold and probably icy window. As hard as it was to see out of it. I walked down the aisle and looked around, yeah. A LOT of cosplayers...

**Part 2: Meeting Vira's favorite Pairings**

_'What's so great about this cosplay convention anyhow? That it has to be all the way in Washington?!' _ I mentally frowned. _So far walking i've seen cosplay of Edward Elric from FMA along with Colonel Roy Mustang. They are arguing about height. Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats! Next to TK and Kanade Tachibana or Tenshi if you prefer, or even "Angel". All from the same Anime. Then there is...oh my...Oh my my my my...Elvira would NEVER believe THIS! That's...That's Allen Walker and Kanda! Oh my glob! yeah she deffinetly would never believe this! _I squealed. Allen and Kanda look up. '_oh no...red hair...' _

"Lavi! That's Lavi!" I may have just spoke too loudly! He looked up and smiled.

"WELL HELLO THERE! AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE!" smiling Allen placed a hand on his leg, Lavi blushed."Uh, Allen not right now, not infront of...company!" Kanda scrunched his nose and turned away a little disgusted.

"Get a room you two!" Kanda spoke. '_Something hit me, not literally, mentally. what is it again...oh shit...ELVIRA!' _

"Excuse me you three, I have a friend on this train who would LOVE to meet you two. She LOVES LAVEN! Just stay here and I'll be right back!" I ran off and almost tripped a few times.

"Elvira!" I shook her as hard as possible, and unfortunetly she almost fell to the floor. _'My bad'_

"What! Do! You! WANT!?" Elvira scorned me, and I swear if this _was_ a anime or cartoon...she'd have steam coming out of her ears.

"Laven!" I spoke not quite quick enough.

"Oh geeze, look it up on your phone, leave me be!" She groaned smashing her head on the window. "I'm too sleepy..."

"They're. On. The. Train." I spoke quietly, her eyes shot open. "And they're really freaking cute."

"Where!?" she shot up and straightened her shirt out. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to where the Laven cosplayers are at. "She's gonna freak"

"Hey guys! I'm back! This is my best friend Vira!" I pointed to Elvira and she slightly squealed, I smiled.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you." Allen and Lavi spoke and waved at the same time.

"Liza...it's its...LAVI AND ALLEN!" She wiggled in pure joy. '_knew it'_

"so...do you two do...Laven things?" Oh don't give me that look vira, I was curious after all.

Elvira glared at me. I don't think i should of asked that.

"Well, yeah.." Lavi spoke, Allen blushed.

"Why dont you show them." Kanda laughed looking away. Elvira blushed, she was shaking._SHES SHAKING AND SHE ACTUALLY BLUSHED!_

"Okay." Lavi grabbed Allen's chin and pulled his face towards him. we then watched as Lavi pressed his lips against Allen's. Allen raised his hand and held Lavi's face. By this time I was actually smiling. '_Shit! VIRA!' _I looked at Elvira whose face was pure red and her mouth, once again if a cartoon, was hanging to the floor. '_Oh my...'_ I laughed. I've never seen her like this before! She is completely flustered!

"Was that good enough" Allen spoke who brought Vira out of her spell. The train hit a bump as she came back to reality.

"Yeah that was uhm...what was that?" She looked at me and I just shrugged. Everything seemed normal now anyways.

**SSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Elvira fell onto Allen's lap as I fell onto Kanda's as the trained screached to a halt, Lavi somehow wound up on the floor by Kanda's feet.

"AKUMA!" Allen shouted as Elvira and I stood back up, Lavi still layed face first on the floor.

"COME ON GUYS WE HAVE TO GET THE AKUMA." Allen stood up, I face palmed as Vira fan girled.

"Its Its not Akuma..." I looked at all the scared faces, Vira's face was the only one who wasny scared. No, she was fangirling.

**Part 3: Stuck until CHRISTMAS!**

**coming in the next chapter part 3, what happened to the train? Will Vira calm down enough to figure out whats going on? What happens in chapter 3, read and review to find out! :D**


	2. say what

(a/n: Okay look i know its well after Christmas but I can't let this story go unfinished CAN I!?)

**Part 3: STUCK FOR CHRISTMAS!?**

"I suppose we'll go talk to the engineer and see what the problem is?" The guy cosplaying as Edward Elric spoke. _"This oughta be really good...not"_

"STOP! UNDER THE ORDER OF THE SSS!" A girl cosplaying as Yurippe from Angel Beats! stood up.

"Order! Order! The academic Committee orders everyone to CALM DOWN!" Yuki from Vampire Knight started freaking out trying to control everyone in the train. Elvira and I just stood there and looked at them all stupidly.

"Yuki...That's enough, you've done well." Kaname stood up and placed a hand on her head, also from Vampire knight.

"You just shut up you filthy blood sucker!" Zero from the SAME anime stood up.

"Oh...My...god..." I spoke softly in disbelief. "Anime's interacting? so much better than whats on fanfiction! "

"SIT BOY!" A girl screamed and a white haired boy fell down with a great force. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"...Ow...Kagome..." InuYasha spoke.

"Hmph! Im leaving!" The cosplayer dressed as Kagome left the the train cart.

"Well I suppose that could have went better, poor Inu..." Elvira spoke and walked toward the front of the Train. She texted to the fanfiction chat on her phone.

"I still cant remember differences between pina and sharee" I frowned feeling horrible for they were my friends also. We walked to the front of the train passing the multiple cosplayers who were freaking out. There's no need to freak out anyhow Just a simple break down anyhow.

"Liza...I don't know what your doing but...there's no engineer..." I snapped out of my thoughts and back into reality. She was right, there was no engineer. I started to think if there was ever any engineer or if it was one of those Japanese styled trains with no engineer and its only computer efficient.

"What the hell is going on?!" I ran to the computer monitored screen and by damn I was right. Its all computer controlled in this room.

"Liza...whats going on, where is the engineer?" I looked out the train window where the engineer would rest his arm and watch the tracks as I saw the broken shards I looked down, we were stuck on a bridge in between a large river and there was the engineer...dead.

"I think...I think he killed himself." I spoke silently. Elvira walked up beside me and looked at the man who hung motionlessly at the weight of the bridge.

"Maybe he was murdered?" A voice spoke from behind us. I turned around as Elvira did a ninja move.

"Dude, you're a cosplayer of edward elric. Your going to say that. NOW GO SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" I shouted at the kid as he walked up to us.

"How would you know pipspqueak?!" Ed shouted towards me. I growled, if he wants to do this I'll do it.

"HOW CAN YOU CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK WHEN YOU YOURSELF ARE COSPLAYING AS AN ILL TEMPERED SHORT SHRIMP WHO DOESNT EVEN LIKE MILK, MAYBE IF YOU'D DRINK IT YOU'D BE TALLER AND WOULDNT BE A PERFECT FIT FOR EDWARD!" Elvira covered her mouth and giggled.

"He wasnt murdered silly." She held up the piece of paper.

"Is that a suicide note?" I asked confused and kind of scared.

"Eh, yes and no.." She hands me the note.

"I regret to inform all of you..." I started to read. "But the administrators have fired me not too long after we set our journey to washington. Im most sorry to those who have family here in washington. I self shut the train down, I override(ed) the system. Unless there is a genius on bored then you can either sit here until help comes or you can contact the company the so willingly fired me. If anyone see's Miku (Picture attached) please let her know that I wholesomely love her and I only did this for the family to have a better shot. They had shitty pay anyhow. To contact the shitty ass company call 555-765-4589. Thank you, SEMPAI" Well then...oh wait, there's more. "And yes, my name is really Sempai you fucktards dont laugh!"

"Uhm..." Elvira, Ed and I stood there dumbfounded.

"HE FUCKING KILLED HIMSELF OVER ALL THAT SHIT GOD DAMN." I tossed the paper on the ground as it floated down it spun and turned face down revealing some writing on the back. Ed bent down and picked it up.

"There is something more." We looked at him as we felt an ashamed aura surrouned him.

"what?" I spoke.

"What's it say eddddd" Vira whined.

" Hashtag...YOLO...bitches..." I swore if you looked hard enough you could see how awkward he had felt just reading this.

"well, guess he found out the rather hard and difficult way if you only live once...I always hated that saying."I grabbed the paper and walked over to the phone. "UH..." I looked at the numbers and typed in the number 555-765-4598. It rang for what seemed like forever.

"Hello, welcome to the mens restroom where all your sexual fantasies are recorded and reviewed for our own pleas-" I slammed the phone down. "That fucker."

"What?" Elvira gave me a strange look.

"THAT WAS SOME WEIRD GAY HOTLINE!" I facepalmed and grabbed the paper again. "Oops..."

"what did you do?" Elvira glared at me strangely.

"Dialed the wrong two digets." I grabbed the phone and redialed.

"youre and idiot." She looked at the computerized map at the dash of the train.

"Im not an idiot, im just a little on the slow side." I snapped back at her.

"Hello. Thank you for calling what is your urgent problem?" The voice on the other line spoke.

"Hi, this is train number,...uhm..." I looked at vira.

"4432..." She spoke fast and quickly. Then pressed random buttons on the monitor.

"Hello train 4432 what is your problem? You were to be in washingotn 20 minutes ago and on your way back. why arent you there." The voice spoke arrogantly.

"Listen where stuck in the middle of the bridge you damn people fired the engineer so he fucking killed himself. so the train is fucking broken and your gonna tell us how to get outta here and to washington!" I screamed at the voice on the phone.

"Ma'am, by the looks of the statuses of train 4432...your gonna need someone of our own offices to come out...but...ma'am that wont be until after christmas." The voice sounded sorry.

"Your kidding me right!?" I started to panic. Christmas was in two days.

"whatttt what did they say.?!" Elvira walked to me.

I hung up the phone and stood there for a few minutes. I couldn't believe it! No outside world until after christmas...I looked at Elvira whose eyes were filled with curiosity and secrets. Secrets even I hadn't known yet, nor will I probably ever know. I sighed and began to talk.

"Elvira...How would you like A Christmas on a train?" I shrugged and looked at her.

"That'd be cool but what'd they say" Elvira tilted her head like a cat...or a dog...

"We're stuck...until after christmas..." I spoke softly.

"WHAT?!" Elvira yelled in shock.

* * *

**THAT IS ALL YOU GET FOR TONIGHT GUYS. frankly because i am just so sick of typing ): sorry but this was the best I could do for tonight. yeah anyways night. **


End file.
